Secret Admirer
by shayxel
Summary: this is a roxasxnamine fic and basically namine meets roxas on strange terms and it kinda takes off from there... please review and i hope you enjoy it and sorry if they seem ooc i have trouble with this kinda stuff
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

Secret Admirer

Fan fic

Namine sat in her poor room, which is known for its lack of color, drawing in her sketch pad when she heard a noise from outside her door. She started to walk over there and she heard whoever or whatever it was leaving. 'Wonder what that was' she thought to herself. She opened the door and looked around, seeing nothing there she decided to go back to drawing. Earlier that day Marluxia had come and ordered her to finish drawing her picture of castle oblivion, the one that he had assigned her last week but wouldn't tell her what it was for just that if she didn't do it their plans would be ruined and she would have to pay for it, for he needed it by that night and if she didn't meet the deadline than she would still be punished.

Later that night:

"I've finished, finally!" Namine screamed even though no one was around to hear. She was quite proud of herself and was on her way to give it to Marluxia when she suddenly ran into someone.

"Oof, hey watch where your going." said a young male voice.

"Oops s-sorry." Namine apologized quickly and started to walk off when she heard the young male speak again,

"Hey you dropped something." Namine turned around to see what he was talking about and saw him holding the picture of castle oblivion in his hand.

She gasped, "Oh my gosh, thank you, I would have been in big trouble if I lost that." she held out her hand for the paper.

"Ah ah ah," he joked, holding it just out of her reach," I'm not going to give this to you until you tell me your name, ok?"

Namine looked at him surprised that that was all he wanted her to do for the paper that was so valuable to her, "ok, my name is Namine and what's your name?"

He was just about to tell her, but Marluxia came up behind her and said to her in a menacing tone, "Namine, where is that picture I asked you to have done about thirty minutes ago?"

Namine looked up at him terrified and was about to tell him about what happened but then she heard the boy speak up, "I have it right here Marluxia now don't scare the girl anymore than she already is or I might just have to deal with you later, if you know what I mean."

The boy was glaring icicles at Marluxia when he just simply replied, "Fine whatever you say number thirteen but remember this much, I am a higher up than you and I can get you back for this later besides you shouldn't be fraternizing with this little witch." He chuckled while looking down at Namine.

The boy now known as Number Thirteen replied with a cocky tone, "You may be higher up as far as rank goes but I can always kick your ass whenever I want." Namine looked up at Marluxia, snatches the paper from the boy, shoves it in Marluxia's hand, and then ran off with tears in her eyes. Number Thirteen called out after her but she was too far away to hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

Chapter 2

Hi everyone I'm shayxel's little sister and for these little stories I hope someone enjoys this please review and like always I unfortunately don't own kingdom hearts or the characters ok now onto the story!

Part two

Namine kept running down the hallway until she finally reached her room. Number Thirteen, that's all she new about him was that they called him Number Thirteen. She thought to herself _I wonder if that's his real name_, as she was thinking this she heard a knock on her door. 'I wonder who that could be at this time of night' looks at her clock that reads 1:00 am goes to open door "umm hello?" sees hooded figure from before "uh e-excuse me but w-what are you doing here Number Thirteen?" The boy just simply replied "Look can I just come in or not?" "Uh sure come in, what is it you wanted?" The boy looked up from the floor and for the first time he actually looked at her (since earlier it was dark and he couldn't see very well with almost no light around). He saw her soft, golden hair that rested only on one of her shoulders. He saw how deep a shade of blue her eyes were; he noticed how pale her skin was almost as if she had never seen daylight. Last of all he noticed the pure white dress that she was wearing. After a while he realized that he had been staring at her for some time and saw that she was giving him this kind of freaked out look, "Sorry its just that I didn't get a very good look at you earlier and um… yeah." The girl giggled quietly at him and he felt his face get a little warm though he didn't know why. "So Number Thirteen what is it you wanted, you didn't answer me when I asked a couple of minutes ago." "Well it's just that I saw you drop this and I thought you would want it back as soon as possible." (Holds out one of her colored pencils in his gloved hand) "Thanks." She replies softly and takes the pencil out of his hand. (Her hand gently brushes against his as she takes the pencil from and it sends shivers down her spine)

_That was weird _both of them thought at the same time."Thank you again, you didn't have to do this you know." "I know but they seem so important to you I just thought you'd want it back." He says while he scratches the back of his head nervously and thinking to himself _man what's wrong with me usually I'm not nervous about anything but whenever I'm with this girl I feel like a complete idiot sigh _"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly. "Uh yeah I was just thinking about something, well see ya" waves bye to her "uh ok…will I ever see you again?" she asked hopeful. _Of course he won't you're just a little memory witch no one ever comes to see you cause they __**want**_ _to they usually have to, _Namine thinks to herself. "Maybe, I can't give you a definite answer." He replies in a tone that was different from the usual semi-pleasant one he was using earlier and leaves before she could say anything else. _Well that was a little weird _she thought to herself after he had left _oh I forgot to ask if his name is actually Number Thirteen or if he has a different name and that's just what they call him…I really do need to get some more sleep. _So she closed the door and the minute she got back into her bed she fell soundly asleep.

a/n **hey again if anyone is actually reading this story thank you and please review.**

**Also I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in first person and from "Number Thirteen's" cough cough point of view so please tell me what you think about that idea. I'm also sorry that the chapters are so short I'll try to get them a little longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Admirer

Chapter 3

Discovery of a Name

Number Thirteen's pov:

As I was walking down the hall back to my room thoughts of that girl, I think her name was Namine, kept entering my mind. I think I'll talk to my best friend, Axel, about this he should know what I should do. The next morning I came down for breakfast and saw Axel leaning against the wall like usual, he seemed to be waiting for something or someone. _Should I go over and see what he's waiting for or should I just go ahead and ask him my question about Namine _asI was thinking I noticed that Larxene was walking over to him. _Talk about weird, Larxene usually wants to slice and dice anything in her way but she seemed almost happy if possible today _what happened next left me shocked as I became rooted to my spot when I watched Larxene walk over to Axel, press him against the wall, and started kissing him furiously. _What the hell Axel!! _went running through my mind as I watched them all thoughts of Namine slowly flying out of my mind. _Didn't they know what old mansex (I mean xemnas *snickers*) would do if he found out. _I realized that I had my mouth opened slightly and I think I might have had some saliva coming out but whatever was going on at that specific moment Namine walked in. Oh the embarrassment, I quickly tried to cover it up as fast as I could, feeling my face turn red in the process. I chanced a look over at her and noticed she was looking at me too; we quickly looked away from each other to look back at Axel and Larxene who both seemed oblivious to Namine and my presence.

Namine's pov:

Oh my gosh what were Axel and Larxene doing! Didn't they know the punishment for inter-organization relationships?I noticed Number Thirteen was also in the room and for a moment it appeared as if he was looking at me but I shook that thought out of my head because why would someone like him, an organization member, even notice someone like me a quiet girl who most people seem to think is invisible? I watched silently as he walked over to the two oblivious "lovers", I guess you would call them that even though we don't have the capability to love… I think, and he cleared his throat rather loudly trying to get their attention and it seemed to work. When he cleared his throat Axel immediately separated from Larxene and tried to explain himself, " R-roxas what are you doing here? How long have you been standing there? Aw dang and Namine is here too." The boy who I now knew was called Roxas, what a nice name… anyways, decided to answer all of Axel's questions, " well Axel I'm here to get something to eat, I've been here long enough to see this whole scene unravel to begin with, and yes Namine is here too I mean seriously the girl might be stick thin but she still has to eat also." I decided to finally speak up since they now knew I was here, " um… what were you two just doing? Don't you know about what could happen to you if Xemnas found out or worse Saix?" The two of them just looked at me and laughed, "You honestly think we give a crap about what mansex says we can and can't do and Saix isn't a threat if you don't get caught," his eyes gleamed with a soft smirk, "besides you know if anyone took the chance to notice you and treated you like this, you would be doing the exact same thing." I stood there feeling quite embarrassed that he said that in front of Roxas but I was also angry with him.

Roxas' pov:

I can't believe he just said that to her of course people notice her, how can they not she's beautiful! _Wait a minute did I just think that I mean of course she's beautiful but I've just met the girl and I'm already having these thoughts. It seems as if I've known her my whole life instead of just a few hours, did she just leave, I hope Axel didn't upset her anyways I better say something to set Axel straight. _"Hey don't say that about her I'm sure plenty of people noticed her or took an interest in her before you jerks got a hold of her! And another thing what makes you think you have the right to say that to her all she did was ask you a question because she was concerned! Gosh couldn't you have showed her some gratitude for at least caring about what would happen to you guys!?" they both started laughing after I was done and this time Larxene answered, "oh you poor foolish boy, she isn't capable of showing concern or care for the same reason that we aren't capable for showing gratitude.*chuckles then sees the confused look on his face* what hasn't anyone explained what we are to you yet?"

"Um no what are we?"

"We are nobodies, people who have no hearts and a select few of us, like the organization members, are powerful enough to have a human form and memories of our past lives, well most of us have our memories there are exceptions such as you who can't remember a thing about their somebody or their past life * laughs maniacally* oh I'm sorry, hon, did I burst your little bubble?" I just stood there shocked at what I had just heard she said we have no hearts but I can feel something in my chest where my heart should be so am I an exception with that characteristic also? Well maybe Namine knows some stuff about this; I think I'll go ask her. "Whatever you say Larxene but when you get caught and turned into a dusk don't try to complain to me." With that said I left the room but in peripheral vision I could see that they were going at it again, you know if we don't have hearts then how can they show so much passion for one another?

A/N Yay I'm finally done with the chapter! Whoo I've been so busy lately and it didn't help that I started this on my sister's computer before she went back to college so I've been deprived of access to it =) anyways so let me know how you like this chapter because I was a little unsure about the whole switching back and forth between Namine and Roxas' povs so I'm hoping to start on chapter four soon and I'm debating on how many chapters this is gonna have so please review and I'll reward with more chapters sooner then the pace I've been going at lol =)

p.s. if you like organization thirteen themed stories you should check out my sister's story Calling Thirteen and just so you know we're sharing an account right now but I might create my own soon so if you see this title only with a different author it's probably me. Thank you!


End file.
